Troy Burrows and the crougar that stole his heart
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Summary: Au. Set During Megafore. Troy has a crush on a girl. Only problem is she is his sexy history teacher. What happens when the teacher has feelings for him as well? If you seen 'The Reader,' You know what I mean! Troy/Ofc. Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Troy Burrows and the cougar that stole his heart**

**By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose**

**Rated M**

**Summary: Au. Set During Megafore. Troy has a crush on a girl. Only problem is she is his sexy history teacher. What happens when the teacher has feelings for him as well? If you seen ''The Reader,'' You know what I mean! Troy/Ofc. Mature themes.**

**Author Notes: My idea. I only did it because Troy is super sexy! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter One **

**It was a Monday Afternoon. Troy was sitting outside by the school on a bench. He was tired. Very tired. He had not been sleeping lately. He has been having this dreams. This mysterious dreams...the legendy war. Not only that, the outcome of roboknight, His trusty alley who mysterious vanished. He wasn't in the mood for school today, nevertheless, he rather go since staying home sucks.**

**Getting up, Troy walks pasts the school doors seeing all the other students laughing and talking with their friends. If only he was in the mood of feeling happy. He wasn't. Walking up to his locker, Troy heaved out a breath as he fumbled with the lock. He succeeded opening it to retrieve his textbooks.**

**''Hey Troy!'' Troy heard the voice of his friend and teammate, Emma Gooddall replied. He closed his locker staring at her bright face.**

**''Good Morning,'' Emma He replies trying to return her politeness with a smile. guess he had to force himself to be happy.**

**''How are you?'' She asks him.**

**''I'm doing good,'' thanks, Troy replies. ''I am surprise to see you. I thought you were at your biology class.''**

**Emma slowly shooked her head. '' today. The teacher had a last minute emergency. So I was here the past hour walking around the school waiting to see when Noah, Jake, Gia...or you are going to show up.''**

**''You know, now that you mention it where are they?'' Troy asks her.**

**Before Emma was about to speak, they heard Jake's voice down the hallway.**

**''Come on Gia, Please? You have to come with me!'' Jake whined.**

**''No way,'' Gia replied. ''I would not got to the Blue Ritz with you and you soccer buddies!'' **

**''Why?''**

**''Because they would think we're going out on a date!'' Gia replied.**

**''No they won't. Just think of it as a little innocent friendship outing.''**

**With his answer, Gia only rolled her eyes.**

**''Hey you two,'' Emma replied. ''What's going on?''**

**''Nothing,'' she replies giving her best friend a hug. ''Just something that I closed the book on she looked at Jake.''**

**Troy Chuckled. ''Dude...''**

**''What?'' Jake asked innocently. ''I didn't do anything...Hey,'' He began cutting off the subject. ''Do you have history class today?''**

**Troy quirked an eyebrow. ''Yeah Jake. Me, Emma, and Noah have class day today. Why?''**

**''And please, don't say that class is canceled. If you did, I am so going to the mall.''**

**''Teacher's not in.'' Jake replies.**

**''Yes!'' Emma Cheered. ''Going to the mall.''**

**''Lucky bitch!'' Gia replied stomping her foot.**

**''Oooh Dirty mouth you have Gia,'' Jake Smiled. ''Sorry Emma for bursting your bubble,But class is on.''**

**''Oh great,'' Emma groaned. ''Guess we go to the mall later.''**

**''Who teaching?'' Troy asked curiously.**

**''Some substitute. My guest she is worse than Mr. Berkeley.''**

**''Oh Great,'' Emma replies rubbing her head. ''We have class with teacher from hell.''**

**''Sound like it,'' Gia replies. **

**The bell rings and the student were off to their classes.**

**''Well I guess it was time for history class,'' Troy replies.**

**''Hope we make it one piece,'' Jake replies. ''See you later,Baby.'' He growls looking at Gia.**

**''Yeah see you,'' He squinted her eyes at him. ''See you later Em. Troy.''**

**''Later,'' They replies in unison. **

**(In History class:)**

**''Okay, So we're here,'' Jake replies.**

**''Where's the new teacher?'' Emma asks him. ''It been 10 minutes.''**

**''Suck in traffic maybe?'' Troy suggested.**

**Jake shrugged. ''I don't know maybe. Believe me I don't think we're bein the rush.''**

**''Hey Guys,'' Noah replies walking into the door with a stack of book in his hand. **

**''Hey Noah,'' Jake replied. ''What is with the books. Do you have a mega project that you are working on?''**

**''Not now at the moment,'' He replies. ''Where's the teacher?''**

**''You know, we were about to ask you the same thing. You didn't see he in the hallway?''**

**Suddenly the door opens, and a woman walks in everyone in the class room was completely turned silent as they watched this young women take off her coat. Troy was busy looking down in his textbook that he didn't seem to notice.**

**''Good Morning, everyone. So sorry I was late. I was stuck in traffic.''**

**As soon as he heard the woman speak, Troy looked up and his eyes widen. The woman look absolutely stunning. Like a victoria secret model. She had on this red suit which seemed to hug every part of her perfect figure. **

**''Heellloooo,'' Everyone boy replied along with the girls that replied with a ''Hello.''**

**The Woman smiled. ''Okay, Now that I have everyone's attention, I might as well introduce myself, my name is Rebecca Roberts. I be filling in for Mr. Berkley.''**

**As soon as he heard her words, it was like his heart drop to his chest. This was the first thing that happen that made his day more bright. He completely for the idea that he was tired. His mind was focusing on one thing, this dashing older woman. He was sure about one thing, he was going to enjoy his history class!**

**(End of chapter One)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Troy Burrows and the cougar that stole his heart**

**Chapter 2**

**Author Notes: Here's chapter two. I know it took my forever! Trying to work around my stories! Bear with me. :)**

**Troy was speechless through the entire time in the classroom. He was sitting in his desk, and although his mind was on the class lesson, he was also focused on the teacher as she was slowly walking back and forth explaining details on the civil war...**

**Yes, it could not get any better than this...that is until the bell ring.**

**(RING!)**

**The students were getting ready to leave when the teacher stopped them.**

**''Okay class,'' Ms. Roberts replied, ''Be sure to look over Chapter one pages 1 to 25. See you tomorrow''**

**Sighing, Troy got up from his chair and left the classroom to met with the others.**

**''Well, that was an interesting class,'' Gia replied.**

**''Intersesting?'' Noah replied shocked by Gia's question, ''It was awesome! I enjoyed the story of the civil war.''**

**''Me too,'' Emma replied smiling. **

**''What about you Jake? Did you enjoyed it or were you busy drooling over the new teacher?''**

**''As of matter of fact, I like the class and I found that totally offensive when you accused me of lusting after the new teacher.''**

**''Because it is true,'' Gia stated causing Noah and Emma to laugh.**

**''What if I was, Are you jealous?'' Jake smirked.**

**''In your dreams, Jake. If she was any younger, I would not care if you two got married. Just that I will be glad to get you out of my hair.''**

**''Yeah...''Jake replied not believing it.**

**She does has some nice shoes. ''I have to be honest I was a little jealous...other than that, she was cool,'' Emma replied.**

**''Okay guys, since we have an hour before our next class, wanna grab a quick soda down the street.'' Gia asked.**

**''Soda?'' Jake asked. ''I wouldn't mind adding that with a burger and fries. I skipped breakfast.''**

**''Sounds juicy!'' Emma cheered. ''Count me in!''**

**''Me too!'' Noah replied.**

**Troy was getting ready to speak when suddenly he realized that his didn't have his math book. **

**''Oh great,'' Troy replied.**

**''What's wrong?'' Emma asked.**

**''I seem to left my math book.''**

**''That's okay, bro. Maybe it is in your locker.''**

**''No. I think I left it in Ms. Roberts class. You guys go on, I'll catch up with in a minute.''**

**The others nodded their heads and begin to leave all except Jake who gave him a wink. Troy shook his head at his gesture. Back in the class, the teacher, Ms. Roberts was cleaning the chalkboard. Troy stuck his head in the doorway watching the teacher with her back turn. He heaved a breath before he made his move to knock on the door. **

**(Knock! Knock! Knock!)**

**The teacher turned her head at him. She gave him a warm smile, Curious about why a student would come to see her.**

**''Yes?'' She asked curiously.**

**''Hello Ms. Roberts,'' Troy replied. **

**''Hello,'' She replied back. ''You must be Troy, right?''**

**Troy was stunned about how she quickly caught on to his name.**

**''Yes,'' He replied. ''I am. how do you know?''**

**Ms. Robert smiled at him and replied, ''I have this quick ability to pick up name quickly. What can I do for you?''**

**Troy smiled filling shy. ''I'm sorry for disturbing you-''**

**''No no not at all,'' She assured. ''I was just cleaning the chalkboard.''**

**''I think I might have left my math book in here,'' He replied.**

**''Oh, now that you mention,'' Ms. Roberts began turning to retrieve a book on her desk. ''I just happen to find a book that was on the floor. This must be yours,'' She handed to him.**

**''Yes,'' He replies. ''Thank you.''**

**''Your welcome,'' She replied looking at him up and down.**

**''What's wrong?'' He asked her.**

**''Nothing,'' she replies. ''It's just I had a quick thought and I was wondering...Do you play basketball?''**

**''Um...No,'' Troy replied. ''Why did you ask?''**

**''I was curious. You seem as though you were a basketball player.''**

**Troy smiled. ''No. Just Martial arts.''**

**Ms. Roberts raised her eyebrows in surprise.''Oh really? that's fascinating,'' She replied. ''I used to take Karate when I was around your age.''**

**''Really?'' Troy asked.**

**''Yes. I was in martial arts for four years. Then I resigned because I wanted to do my true passion.''**

**''What?'' Troy asked.**

**''Peotry,'' he replied with a smile. ''I am a sucker for Shakespeare. Forgive me if I bore you with-''**

**''No no,'' Troy replied.'' I love poetry and I am a fan of Shakespeare.''**

**''You do?'' She asked.**

**Troy nodded his head. ''I write poetry during my spare time. it's a hobby that I keep to myself. Martial arts is different. you can show your stength...with peotry, you show you emotion.''**

**''I see,'' Ms. Robert replied. ''I admire your fascination. Don't worry, You're secrets safe with me.''**

**Troy smiled, then his cell phone vibrated. **

**''Are you going to answer that?'' She asked with a smile.**

**''No, it's just my friends. We were going to the fast food place for a few drinks. They're probably wondering what is the delay.''**

**Ms. Roberts Nodded her head. ''Well, don't keep them waiting. Have fun and I'll see you class tomorrow.''**

**''Okay,'' He replied. ''Bye.''**

**''Bye Troy,'' She replied and she went back cleaning on the chalkboard.**

**(End of Chapter two)**


End file.
